


Correspondence Course

by juniperphoenix



Category: Northern Exposure, Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reminisces about his favorite professor, Peter Venkman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence Course

Buenos días, my fellow Cicelians! Unless you've been out in the bush for the last three weeks — and welcome back, Holling, by the way — you've no doubt heard of the strange occurrences befalling our own Maurice Minnifield since the discovery of a heretofore unsuspected Indian burial ground on his premises. Never one to settle for less than top-notch professional services, Maurice has engaged the world's premiere paranormal investigation and elimination firm to deal with the situation. Yes, folks, the Ghostbusters are on their way to Cicely!

Now, friends, I know we're all excited that the darlings of the late-night talk show circuit will soon be treading the slushy thoroughfares of our fair city. But I'm callin' dibs on the biggest slice of the anticipation pie, because I'll finally get to meet someone I've only encountered through the written word.

In the halcyon days of my incarceration in Wheeling, West Virginia, I enrolled in a correspondence course in parapsychology through Columbia University. The instructor, one Dr. Peter Venkman, broadened my horizons each week with his instructive epistles on astral projection, Kirlian photography, and the spoon-bending antics of Uri Geller. When the course was abruptly cancelled without explanation, mail call just wasn't the same.

Several months later and much to my surprise, I received a letter from Dr. Venkman with the graded copy of my last paper and an encouragement to continue my explorations of the paranormal realm. Turns out my teacher had followed in the rebellious footsteps of Percy Bysshe Shelley and Tim Leary and been kicked out of the ivory tower for his unconventional theories. Exiled from the warm, flickering hearth of academe into the cold world, he heeded the clarion call of entrepreneurship and founded the metaphysical SWAT team we all know as the Ghostbusters. And yet, he still took time out from the demands of his burgeoning fame to slap some red ink on a paper and send it back to a jailbird in West Virginia. That's dedication, people.

So welcome, Ghostbusters… and Dr. V., once Maurice's walls have stopped bleeding, stop by and have a cold one on me. This is Chris in the Morning on KBHR, 570 on your AM dial.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the meme: _Give me two characters from two different fandoms with which I am familiar, and I will invent a relationship for them._ Suzat gave me Chris Stevens and Peter Venkman.


End file.
